Żółtymi wstążkami
by LongNightEnd
Summary: Po wojnie przychodzi odbudowa. Magiczna Anglia się zmienia, ale rany i traumy nie odeszły w zapomnienie. Gdy Susan Bones próbuje walczyć o sprawiedliwość napotyka samotność i zdradę. Kto tu jest sojusznikiem, a kto wrogiem?


Od autora: Harry Potter jest własnością J.K Rowling. Nie mam żadnych korzyści pieniężnych z działalności pisarskiej.

_„Pogoda jest zadowalająca, choć Pani Abbot ostrzegła mnie przed burzami na naszym zeszłotygodniowym spotkaniu. Nie zaobserwowałam jednak nadchodzącej zmiany pogody. W gazetach piszą tylko o rocznicy, o wojnie i o Harrym. __Skeeter__ jest słabą dziennikarką, nic się nie zmieniło od czasów szkoły. Gdzieś zgubiliśmy po drodze etykę dziennikarską i jest to jedna z wiele rzeczy, której się nie dało odbudować po wojnie. Dzisiaj odwiedzam nową restaurację na Pokątnej, kuchnia wegetariańska – ciekawy wybór, Parkinson"._

Postawiła kropkę i odłożyła długopis na jego miejsce do kubka. Potrzebowała czasu, by móc przyzwyczaić się do pisania tym mugolskim wynalazkiem, ale był on o wiele praktyczniejszy od pióra i atramentu. Wzięła łyka swojej herbaty, parząc sobie przy tym język. Zawsze popełniała ten sam błąd. Popatrzyła przez okno i wsłuchała się w ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu, kolejny raz utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że niektórzy zostali stworzeni do życia w samotności. Ocknęła się, czując, że minęło kilka minut, od kiedy oddała się obserwacji. Ubrała się i wyszła do pracy, zostawiając stygnącą herbatę za sobą.

W recepcji jak zawsze była już na miejscu Parvati, czerwona sukienka wyzywająco przykuwała uwagę do jej figury. Nie raz zdarzało się, że klienci na widok jej uśmiechu gubili się w swych celach, prośbach i żądaniach. Na początku Cho przeszkadzało, że ich sekretarka wyraźnie korzysta ze swych wdzięków i nagina profesjonalizm. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Parvati zawsze była pierwsza w biurze, wiedziała, czego potrzebowały, zanim one zdawały sobie z tego sprawę i potrafiła załatwić delikatniejsze sprawy szybciej niż sam Minister Magii. Była doskonałą sekretarką i zapewne byłaby równie dobrym obrońcą, gdyby nie życiowe zakręty, które napotkała po wojnie. Na jej mahoniowym biurku czekała na nią zarówno zielona herbata, jak i dokumenty dzisiejszych klientów, postawione zaraz obok złotego borsuka. Biurko było ustawione na środku pokoju, za nim stało mało zachęcające krzesło – prezent od Cho. Półki wypełnione były książkami prawniczymi i fotografiami oprawionymi w ramki. Dla klientów przygotowane były dwa fotele, wygodne i pozwalające im się swobodnie oprzeć. Pomieszczanie było jasne, naturalne światło dostawało się przez duże okna. Nie musiała długo czekać, gdy Parvati weszła do gabinetu i jak co ranek zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niej.  
\- Mężczyźni to skomplikowane istoty. Zwykło się tak mówić o kobietach, ale ostatnie wydarzenia pokazują mi, że jest na odwrót. – zaczęła wyraźnie, oczekując od Susan reakcji, która pozwoliłaby jej kontynuować. Obrończyni westchnęła i popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę. – Nie wiem, co on ode mnie oczekuje. Jesteśmy razem pięć miesięcy, a Zachariasz ostatnio zaczął temat ślubu. Ślubu, Susan! Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat i bardzo daleko mi do takich pragnień. – stęknęła, patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.  
\- Parvati, doskonale wiesz, co sądzę o jego osobie i waszym związku. Nie lubię go i uważam, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Jeśli chcesz na jego temat porozmawiać to idź do Cho. – widząc reakcje Parvati na swoje słowa od razu pożałowała ostrego tonu. – Nie chciałam, aby tak to zabrzmiało. Jestem zestresowana zbliżającą się rocznicą i sprawą Goyle'a. Przepraszam. – uścisnęła jej rękę leżącą na stole i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiem Cię. Wiem przecież, co na ten temat sądzisz, ale Cho jest romantyczką. Utwierdziłaby mnie w przekonaniu, że muszę walczyć i pokonywać trudności. Chyba zaczynam w to powątpiewać, a ty bardzo łatwo potrafisz zgasić jakąkolwiek wiarę w miłość i inne bzdury. – powiedziała, naśladując jej głos. Susan nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ale jej słowa ją zabolały, nie była przecież aż tak oziębła, by ludzie postrzegali ją jak istotę bez uczuć. – Ale nie mogę się z nim rozstać. – dodała cicho, nie patrząc na nią. Parvati była piękna, inteligentna i może zbyt bardzo skupiona na sobie i innych trywialnych rzeczach, ale była dobrą osobą. Zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego niż osobę, która zapomina o jej urodzinach i przedstawia swojej rodzinie jako „koleżankę". Ciekawe co im powie na temat ich „ślubu"…

\- Możesz, oczywiście, że możesz. Nie macie razem dzieci, kredytów ani niczego sobie nie obiecywaliście. Parvati, na tym świecie istnieją lepsi ludzie niż on. – zaprotestowała szybko Susan. Gdyby tylko Parvati widziała to, co Susan, gdy na nią patrzy. Różniły się, ale zawsze łączyła je idea pomocy i chęci sprawiedliwości. Miały dwadzieścia cztery lata, gdy otwarły kancelarie i przebyły długą drogę. Susan usłyszała stukot obcasów obwieszczający przybycie Cho, która zawsze była spóźniona. Oznaczało to, że niedługo zjawią się klienci. Parvati wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymała się nagle w półkroku.

\- W twoich ustach to brzmi tak prosto, ale ja naprawdę go kocham. Jest to mój chyba piąty związek w ciągu dwóch lat. Zawsze jest prosto powiedzieć, że to jest ich wina, w końcu to mężczyźni. Cały czas nawiedzają mnie myśli, że to ze mną jest coś nie tak. Nie chce być już dłużej sama, Susan. Nie jestem taka jak ty. – wyszła, pozostawiając ją z gorzkim posmakiem w ustach. Parvati była Gryfonką, ale potrafiła kłuć szpilkami jak jadowity wąż. I najgorsze było to, że sobie nawet z tego nie zdawała sprawy. Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do dziesięciu. Susan zawsze była profesjonalistką, nie pozwalała, aby jej uczucia ingerowały w sprawę. Dlatego była dobra, nawet można rzec, że najlepsza w Zachodnim Londynie. To był jeden z powód jej spięć z Cho. Krukonka zawsze chciała być najlepsza. Wzięła dokumenty dotyczące sprawy Gregory'ego Goyle'a i ponownie je przeczytała. To był zły moment na tę sprawę, zbliżająca się rocznica powoduje negatywne emocje, przypomina o okrucieństwie wojny i znów gazety szukają winnych. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i wstała, aby powitać swoich gości. Gregory Goyle był dużym mężczyzną, na pewno miał powyżej stu dziewięćdziesięciu centymetrów. Nawet Susan, która nie była niską kobietą i w szpilkach osiągała metr osiemdziesiąt, czuła się przy nim niska. Mimo swoich rozmiarów stawiał on zawsze swe kroki z pewną gracją, a na jego twarzy gościł mały uśmiech. W ręce trzymał jak zawsze podarunek dla Susan, która pogodziła się już z porażką i przestała mu przypominać, że nie musi nic jej przynosić. Jego wypieki były jednak najlepsze w całym Londynie, ciężko było odmówić. Spędził w Azkabanie pół roku, zanim przypomniano sobie, że był dzieckiem. Głupim, okrutnym, ale również zmanipulowanym. Nie zasługiwał na taką karę.

\- Twoje ulubione, gdyż zauważyłem, że lubisz smak białej czekolady. – postawił pudełko na biurku i uścisnął jej dłoń. Jego towarzyszka wydawała się przy nim bardzo drobna. Marrietta ubrana była w elegancką, niebieską szatę, która podkreślała jej oczu i skupiała na nich uwagę. Na jej twarzy nadal były widoczne ślady po krostach, które próbowała jednak zasłonić włosami i makijażem. Rzadko kiedy odzywała się na ich spotkaniach, ale nigdy nie puszczała ręki Gregory'ego.

\- Mimo że nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, to czuje się zobowiązana do powiedzenia, że nie musiałeś. Jednakże bardzo dziękuje, jestem pewna, że będą pyszne jak zawsze. – nie zwykła kłamać, była przekonana, że będą to najsmakowitsze słodycze, jakie mogłaby mieć. – Usiądźcie, proszę. Dostałam odpowiedź, rozprawa została wyznaczona na 30 czerwca. To dobrze, przeminą już emocje związane z rocznicą. Musimy dopilnować, aby prasa nie dowiedziała się o rozprawie przed uroczystościami. Pozostawi to zły smak i zmniejszy szanse na wygraną. Jestem dobrej myśli, ale proszę was, byście uprzedzili osoby, którym powiedzieliście o sprawię, by uważali z kim i gdzie o tym rozmawiają. Warto być ostrożnym. – gdyby tylko dziennikarze dowiedzieli się o rozprawie, rozpętałoby się piekło. Śmierciożerca chce zwroty rodzinnych pamiątek, zapewne byłoby to wyolbrzymione i przekręcone na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Parvati weszła, a wraz z nią wleciały filiżanki z herbatą. Susan podziękowała jej skinieniem głowy i ponownie skupiła się na jej kliencie.

\- Jesteśmy przygotowani. Dobra zostały wycenione, ich historia opisana i dobrze udokumentowana. – zapewniła ich, gdyż wiedziała ile stresu, już ich obecnie to kosztuje. Byli zmęczeni, zdenerwowani i chcieli już zakończenia tego maratonu.

\- A jak przegramy? – zapytał nagle Greg, patrząc na nią wzrokiem, jakby już pogodził się z porażką. Od zakończenia wojny miał pod górkę, nie chciano go nigdzie zatrudnić i stracił cały majątek rodzinny. Goyle'owie zasłużyli na karę współmierną do winy, ale Gregory został na świecie sam i tylko jego talent do pieczenia go uratował. - To się odwołamy. Nie ma innej drogi. – nie były to słowa dodające otuchy, ale Gregory zrelaksował się po nich jakby sam fakt, że wspólnie będą na to pracować, go uspokajał.

\- Wiesz, że jestem Ci wdzięczny, że w ogóle się tym zajęłaś? Nikt inny nie chciał, tchórze. Rozumiem ich, jestem byłym Śmierciożercą, mimo że nie mam znaku i w ogóle to byłem za głupi, by zrozumieć co się dzieje. Ale ty się zdecydowałaś. I za to będę ci zawsze wdzięczny, za tę szansę. – spojrzał na Marriettę, której łzy napłynęły do oczu i oparła się ona o jego ramię. Tworzyli naprawdę dobraną parę. Ich historia stwierdzała, że każdemu z nich brakowało odwagi, ale patrząc teraz na nich, uważała ich za najodważniejszych ludzi na świecie.

\- To był mój obowiązek. To poczucie sprawiedliwości to jest coś wartego walki. – przyznała, gdyż było coś bardziej puchońskiego niż walka o sprawiedliwość i wiara w prawość? - Mam dzisiaj zamiar odwiedzić restauracje Parkinson, jest tam coś godnego polecenia? – zagaiła, wiedząc, że Goyle pomagał jej w całym procesie zakładania restauracji i nawet konsultował z nią niektóre kwestie. Ślizgoni, lojalni do końca.

\- Falafel! – odezwała się Marrietta powodując, że Susan podskoczyła delikatnie i spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Falafel, to jest odpowiedź. – powtórzyła speszona swoich wybuchem. Bones uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Grega, obydwoje zaczęli się śmiać i po pewnym czasie również ona do nich dołączyła. Takie momenty uświadamiały jej jak dobrze się już znali i ile miesięcy pracowali wspólnie. W Hogwarcie nie mogłaby sobie wyobrazić takiej sytuacji. Nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc odprowadziła ich do drzwi. W tym samym momencie z pokoju wyszła Cho, która posłała tylko uśmiech do swojej szkolnej przyjaciółki, ale nawet nie spojrzała na jej partnera.

\- Cho ma ostatnio dużo pracy, przygotowania do ślubu również ją zaprzątają i jest po prostu ciężko. – próbowała bronić wspólniczki, ale po ich twarzach rozpoznała, że nie dali się oszukać.

\- Jesteś dobrą osobą Susan, nawet jeśli czasem dosyć prostolinijną. Ale widzisz, ja nie zostałam nawet na ten ślub zaproszona. – nie mówiąc nic więcej Marrietta odeszła zabierając za sobą Goyle'a.

Dzień w pracy mijał jej powoli; nie miała bardzo dużo klientów, ale pisanie podań, odwołań i innych dokumentów również zawierało wiele czasu i energii. W pewnym momencie Parvati przyniosła jej kolejną herbatę, ale sama wydawała się zabiegana. Gdy myślała o byciu obrońcą, to taka ilość papirologii nie przyszła jej do głowy, ale może i dobrze, gdyż na pewno dłużej zastanawiałaby się nad zawodem. Spędziła swoje lata stażu w Ministerstwie właśnie z marzeniem o własnej praktyce.

Byli obrońcy również zatrudnieni przez Ministerstwo, ale Susan straciła zaufanie do tej instytucji, nawet jeśli ufała częściowo Ministrowi. Był w końcu politykiem, a oni zawsze mają swoje za uszami. Dlatego też nie rozumiała, dlaczego Hermiona kontynuuje pracę w tym miejscu. Była najlepszym obrońcą, jakiego znała i mogłaby robić jeszcze więcej, gdyby uwolniła się z procedur Ministerstwa. Lata przekonywania nic jednak nie dawały. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i zaskoczona spojrzała na intruza. Nott. Nie mógł to być nikt inny, nikt nie miałby tyle tupetu i charyzmy, by przekonać Parvati do wstępu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i posłał jej jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów, który powinien ją oczarować, ale nie działał już na nią. Częściowo. Wyglądał dobrze, nie można było tego odmówić. Jego zielone szaty wydawały się kosztowne, ruch był elegancki i pewny. Czarne włosy były stylowo ścięte, choć wiedziała, że gdyby je zapuścił, na jego głowie pojawiłby się loki. I do tego jeszcze oczy, szare i pełne zadowolenia z siebie. Rzucił na biurko gazetę i podszedł do okna, rozglądając się po okolicy.

„Być obrońcą".

Rozmowa z Susan Bones

_„Instytucja obrońcy w świecie magii jest bardzo młoda. Ustawiono ją dzięki działaniu Ministra Shacklebolta i Przewodniczącego Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Kevina Changa. Wizengmont nigdy nie był instytucją niezależną od wpływów arystokracji i ludzi gelona, od zawsze podatną na ich naciski. Nadal zasiadają w nim najbardziej szanowani przedstawiciele społeczeństwa, ale zwoływany jest tylko w sprawach najwyższej rangi. Sądy nad Śmierciożercami były właśnie takimi sprawami. Sprawy cywilne, majątkowe i niskiej wagi są odtąd przedstawiane przed sądami niższej instancji, co samo w sobie jest przełomowe. Wcześniej uznawano, że spory cywilne powinni być pozostawiane stronom sporu i przez nich rozwiązywane. Warto dodać, że prawa człowieka i dziecka również nie były spisane. Przeszliśmy daleką drogę od zakończenia wojny…"._

Przeczytała fragment i nie mogła powstrzymać satysfakcji. Jego wzrok już na nią czekał, a uśmiech samozadowolenia czaił się na jego ustach. Oparty o ścianę był oazą nonszalancji, ale wiedziała, że był niespokojny jej oceną. Nie mogła odwrócić od niego wzroku, promienie zachodzące słońca, które otaczały od tyłu jego sylwetkę, powodowały, że wyglądał jak anioł. On chyba już też zmęczył się czekaniem, gdyż podszedł do niej od tyłu i opierając się o biurko, zbliżył usta do jej ucha.

\- Co sądzisz? Nie zostanę zjedzony? – zapytał szeptem, przerzucając kosmki jej kasztanowych włosów na drugą stronę. Poczuła jak dreszcz, przebiega po jej ciele, wiedział, że jej uszy są wrażliwe. Zbierała się właśnie do odpowiedzi, gdy poczuła pocałunki na swojej szyi, całował każdy kawałek jej skóry, pozostawiając mokre ślady. Spojrzała instynktownie na drzwi, ale byli pozostawieni sami sobie.

\- Nie zostaniesz zjedzony. Jest to dobre, naprawdę. – rzekła, patrząc na niego i udostępniając mu dostęp do jej ust. Poczuła smak kawy, zbyt mocno posłodzonej i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed pogłębieniem pocałunku.

\- Musiało ci to naprawdę zaimponować, że tak zostałem nagrodzony. – wypowiedział słowa prosto w jej usta, przerywając pocałunek. Dopiero z bliska zauważyła, że ma podkowy po oczami. Wydawał się zmęczony.  
\- Jesteś dobry, ale nie aż tak. Pocałowałam Cię, bo chciałam. – odparła Susan.  
\- Czasami zapominam, że mam do czynienia z Puchonką, ale takie sytuacje mi o tym szybko przypominają. Zawsze jesteście niebezpiecznie szczerzy. Nie wiem, jak sobie dajesz radę na tym twoim stanowisku. Auch! – krzyknął i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie uderzyła go wcale tak mocno, ale chciał ją wprowadzić w poczucie winy i najlepiej w przeprosiny w postaci pocałunku. – Jakby nie było, ten artykuł wiele nam pomoże. Pokaże, że Walczący Mag zmienił się i daje nową jakość na rynku. Czasy, gdy popierał antymugolską politykę się skończyły. – dopowiedział, opierając się o biurku. Był bardzo pewny swych słów, ale Bones miała wątpliwości. Nott próbował znaleźć wcześniej pracę w innych gazetach, zanim zdecydował się wraz z Bulstrode na odnowienie nakładów Walczącego Maga i zmianę jego tożsamości.  
\- Wiesz, że to zajmie sporo czasu, zanim ludzie zaufają czemukolwiek, co zostanie napisane w tej gazecie? Nie chce psuć twojego entuzjazmu, ale to jest praca na lata. – zauważyła, oddalając się od niego i opierając się o oparcie. Przez długi czas milczał, spojrzała na niego kątem oka i wiedziała, że popełniła błąd taktyczny.  
\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem, Bones? Widzę to we wzroku ludzi na ulicach, nawet po tym, jak Patil wzdryga się na dźwięk mojego głosu. Na Pokątnej sklepy nie chcą mnie obsługiwać, udają, że mnie nie widzą. Myślisz, że byłaś moim pierwszym wyborem na artykuł? Nie, nie chciałem mieć jeszcze więcej długów u ciebie. Każdy inni mi odmówił. Jestem Śmierciożercą, dla nich zawsze będę Śmierciożercą. – wypalił gwałtownie, zmuszając ją do ponownego spojrzenia na drzwi. Nie wiedziała, co spowodowało ten wybuch, gdyż zawsze dzieliła się z nim swymi uwagami. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagował z taką nerwowością.  
\- Muszę już iść, straciłem już wystarczająco dużo czasu tutaj. Jeszcze raz dzięki za przysługę. – powiedział i szybkim krokiem upuścił pokój, nie obracając się za siebie. Gdyby ten dzień mógł jeszcze gorzej pójść. Nie wiedziała co się dzisiaj dzieje, ale odczuwała, że dostaje z każdej strony. Nawet od Notta, który powinien być tą nieskomplikowana i miłą sprawą. Przeczytała cały artykuł i naprawdę była pod wrażeniem. Pisał lepiej niż większość dziennikarzy w Proroku czy w Czarownicy. Był dobry, on sam o tym wiedział. Lata praktyki za granicą zaowocowały i mógł teraz konkurować z najlepszymi. Wyszła z pomieszczenia i Parvati spojrzała na nią dziwnie, jakby chciała o coś zapytać, ale się obawiała.  
\- Może masz ochotę iść dzisiaj do knajpy? Parkinson otworzyła nową na Pokątnej i jest warta sprawdzenia. Zapytamy również Cho i pójdziemy w trójkę jak za starych czasów.-zaproponowała, czując, że nie chce być sama po takim dniu. Parvati długo nie odpowiadała, a potem zaczęła wkładać swój płaszcz.  
\- Cho już wyszła, chyba z godzinę temu. Mówiła coś o kolacji z rodzicami i teściami. Ja się umówiłam z Zachariaszem, nie mogę teraz odwołać. – odpowiedziała, zapinając płaszcz. Wydawała się zmieszana, jakby walczyła ze sobą, ale nic innego nie wyszło z jej ust. Pożegnała się i zostawiła Susan samą w biurze. Niektórzy ludzie zostali stworzeni, by być samotni, ale większość z nich po prostu nie miała innego wyboru.


End file.
